


Gate

by DanieXJ



Series: Spoiler Heaven [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ER, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Final Story in my Spoiler Heaven Series. I add in a little Stargate SG-1 in addition to the BtVS and ER. Something comes through the gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gate

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. We brought something home...through the Stargate."

Dr. Janet Frasier looked up at the tall blonde standing in her doorway. "Great, where is it? Let me have a look at it, him, her, whatever..."

Major Sam Carter, of the United States Air Force, winced, "Yeah, about that. You get to come with me to Chicago to retrieve it."

Janet narrowed her eyes and sat back down behind her desk, "It is in Chicago?" Sam nodded, "And we are going there?" Sam nodded again. "And I'm going because..."

Sam closed the door and moved closer to the desk, "I'm not sure, General Hammond ordered it. Jack is ticked off as hell about it."

Janet closed her eyes, "What is it?"

Sam sat down, "A Vampire."

Janet's eyes opened in surprise, "There are no such things as vampires." Sam raised an eyebrow and waited, "Oh...what am I saying. I deal with worms that reside inside of humans. I guess I had better get ready to go then huh?" Sam nodded and slipped out of the office. Janet shook her head, "What's next...Vampires, so Dracula lives on the other side of the Stargate." She sighed and started putting her paperwork away.

oOOOOo

"Willow?"

Willow walked into the kitchen with her hair still wet. "Yeah Aunt Ker? Sup?"

Kerry pointed towards the answering machine. "You got a message from someone named, Bunny? Boofy? No wait, Buffy."

Willow smiled, "Thanks Aunt Ker. Now let's see, ooh...big red button. Always the big red button."

Willow hit the big red button that said "Playback" on it and Buffy's voice came from the machine. "Hey Wills, hope you are having fun in the Windyish City. It might be getting a little more crowded there though. You have some...just be on the look out Wills. Hope your summer is going well, cause mine currently sucks. Can't wait until you get home...Tara too. I met someone, well, they met me, actually we kind of bumped into one another and I broke their ribs." Willow chuckled at this. "Oh yeah, and Dawn says hi." From the background came a tinny voice saying, "I can say that myself thank you Buffy." Buffy laughed, "Well, see you soon Wills."

Kerry looked at Willow concerned, "Are you still going to meet me and Kim at the hospital at Ten? Are you all right Willow, you look a little pale."

Willow shook herself out of it, "Yeah, of course Aunt Ker. I think I might go see if Tara wants to go for a walk or something. But yeah, Ten P.M. we'll be there with bells on."

oOOOOo

"This is a very weird case Kim."

Kim tilted her head to one side as she glanced at the patient in the exam room. "How so Luka? Seems pretty cut and dried to me. No pun intended. Did he have some sort of abrasion to the neck."

Luka shook his head and tapped the side of his neck with two fingers, "No, two holes in his neck, and he was ranting about how he is going to be the one to kill the Wiccas. I was at a loss, so I called you down."

Kim composed herself, "Well, let's go see when and where the Vampire bit him." She barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. She had already had to deal with Mr. Paxton the O-Possum, Kelly, who thought that she was a Doberman, and "Clark Kent" who had tried to fly off one of Chicago's Skyscrapers and it wasn't even a Full Moon.

oOOOOo

Kerry meanwhile was dealing with a not so patient patient. "Look, I'm here in Chicago with a doctor. Just let me go. Please."

Kerry shook her head negatively, "Nope."

Sam started getting really annoyed, "Look, I'm here on a mission. I'm Major Samantha Carter, and I have been injured a lot worse than this."

Kerry shook her head again as she wrote some things down on the chart. "Nope, you could be the Pope for all I care. You aren't going anywhere. I need to put a cast on that wrist."

Sam muttered, "Damn." Then in a normal voice, "Can I least try to get in touch with my pa...the doctor?"

From behind Kerry came Janet's voice, "So that she can kick your ass?" To Kerry she inclined her head, "I'm Doctor Janet Frasier."

Kerry looked between the two women with a raised eyebrow and shrugged, "I'm Dr. Kerry Weaver. I'll be right back with the materials for a cast. Unfortunately our best caster, Dr. Malucci isn't here right now, but I figure I'm chief for a reason." Kerry turned to go out the door, and then thought of something, "Oh, and if you wouldn't mind Dr. Frasier, make sure that Major Carter doesn't go anywhere."

Janet nodded to Kerry and shot Sam an annoyed look. "You are a piece of work, you know that Sam?"

Sam turned away from Janet, "It is not like I did it on purpose." With a bit of a sympathy pout on her face Sam turned back to Janet, "I broke some ribs too. And the stupid thing got away from me."

Janet glanced out the windows of the exam room and shrugged and took Sam's uninjured hand in hers. "Well love, next time you will know not to try to tackle the creature face on."

Sam sighed, "Well, it is not like I have dealt with Vampires before. And why can't they walk around during the day. Makes them so hard to see in the dark."

Janet laughed at this and gave Sam a peck on the cheek, "I think that is the point Sam." Both women almost jumped out of their skin when Kerry cleared her throat.

Janet and Sam started to pulling away from each other, but Kerry shook her head. "Don't stop on my account, I just need to get to Major Carter's left wrist. So, Vampires. Should I be calling someone from Psych down here?"

Kerry set to work on the cast as Janet and Sam glanced at each other. "It is quite a long story Dr. Weaver. But I assure you, we are not crazy."

Kerry raised an eyebrow and kept working, "Well, most people who are mentally unstable don't know it."

Everyone lapsed into silence at this point. Kerry had just finished up Sam's cast when there was a loud crash from out in the hall. Kerry quickly went outside followed immediately by Janet and Sam. The man who claimed to be a Vampire was holding onto Mark with an iron grip. "Anyone gets in my way, I turn him."

Four voice said, "Oh shit" in chorus, and then stared at each other. It seemed that Willow and Tara had arrived at the right moment. Kim meanwhile was playing with fire and trying to get the Vamp to let Mark go.

"Come on, you said that you want blood, how about we go and get some. Our blood floor is up a few floors though. We could go there now?"

The Vamp just laughed, and shoved Kim into the admit desk where she collapsed holding her barely healed shoulder in pain. Kerry rushed to Kim's side and glared at the Vamp. "You are not going to turn anyone tonight, you got that?"

The Vamp laughed again after taking a look over at the short red haired disabled woman. He then turned his attention back to the rest of the room. Suddenly he was whacked in the head by some sort of pole. He whirled, dropping Mark with a bump, to find Kerry armed only with her metal crutch. "Oh, you're going to pay for that bump with your precious humanity bitch. Metal really does nothing for me."

Kerry heard Willow mutter, "Yeah, what I wouldn't do for wood."

The Vamp laughed but was soon tackled to the ground by Sam, the blonde that had tried to capture him once already. He decided that his strength was waning a bit, and he quickly threw Sam off of his back and made a hasty retreat.

Kerry retrieved her crutch and helped Kim up. "Randi, I'll be in my office. If something big comes in...page me." Randi nodded, and Kerry turned to the four guilty looking women in the ER. "You four, up in my office...now."

The four did a double take, "You have an office." Kim chuckled as Kerry helped her into the elevator, and Kerry just rolled her eyes.

oOOOOo

Kerry and Kim sat down behind Kerry's desk, the other four chairs were taken up by Willow, Tara, Sam, and Janet. Kerry pointed to Janet and Sam, "You two get the distinction of explaining first."

Sam sighed, "I...our position in the military is to...guard a Gate...this...Vampire came through this Gate and we were unable to stop him. "

Kerry steepled her fingers on the desk, "I'm probably never going to learn what this gate is...that is fine. Willow, Tara, what do you know about this."

Willow started to speak a few times and finally Tara had to speak up, "We also live over a gate, but it is a gate to...the worlds of demons. Mainly Vampires, but also other kinds of demons. We sometimes fight along side the Vampire Slayer who also lives in Sunnydale."

Willow got her composure back, "Aunt Ker, all it takes is a wooden stake to kill a Vampire. Also, all things holy will repel them. For example, Kim, he couldn't take you hostage because of the cross that you wear as a necklace." Kim fingered the cross in question, never thinking that it would save her life. "He'll probably come back here, mainly because you pissed him off."

Sam hung her head, "Just great, just absolutelyfriggin'great so what do we do now?"

Willow spoke again, "Let us take care of it."

Kerry shook her head, "No, I will not be the one to tell your mother that you are dead. No way, hell will freeze over first."

Tara mumbled, "Tried that...didn't work."

Willow smiled at Tara's comment but then got serious again. She sighed, "Look, you're my Aunt, Aunt Ker, but I really have participated many times in saving the world. It has actually gotten quite monotonous. Ooh, but recently we actually had to deal with something new, a goddess named Glory, it stretched our...oh...oops, guess that was a little bitty over sharing. But my point stands, I can do this."

Kerry seemed to be contemplating this. "Fine, but all four of you will stay in the ER, sit in Chairs. No going out and looking for this crazy. Does everyone understand."

Willow, Tara and Janet nodded. Sam only nodded after Janet had elbowed her in the gut. "Good, you guys can go back down. Kim and I will be down in a minute...and you had better remove that smirk from your face young lady."

Willow blushed as the four women got up and left the room. Kerry sighed and looked over at Kim who was lightly smiling. "Well, nothing like something new. I mean, I can't say that I have ever had an encounter with a Vampire."

Kim finally laughed, "There is a first time for everything." Kerry just shook her head.

oOOOOo

Willow and Tara had somehow managed to find an old wooden broom somewhere. Kerry was afraid to ask. They had broken it up into three stakes. One was with Sam, one with Kerry, and one with Willow. Kerry was very thankful that the ER was practically empty when the Vampire came back. He stared defiantly at Willow as they stood facing each other. "So, you are one of the Wiccas. Pity...you're a cute one."

Willow plastered on a fake smile, "I bet you say that to all the girls you are about to change."

The Vamp's eyes lit up and slowly his face transformed, "No, but in this case. It will be a pleasure giving immortality to such a pretty package."

Willow's eyes flared, "I don't think so." And she dove for the Vamp with the wooden stake. He quickly dodged her first attempt. She kept trying but was very unsuccessful. Sam also joined in on this effort and was unsuccessful. It seemed that the Vamp was almost playing with them. Kerry set her jaw, "This ends now." Kim tried to stop her, but Kerry softly crept up behind the Vamp, tilted her head to one side as if picturing something, and slammed the wooden spike into the Vamp's back. She took a step back when suddenly there was dust everywhere. She did a double take, "That...I didn't expect." Everyone rushed to their respective partner and made sure that they were all right, and berated them for being so dangerous.

oOOOOo

All six women were sitting in Kerry's living room sipping various drinks. Tara finally was the one who asked the question that had been on everyone's minds, "How did you know where to stab the Vampire."

Kerry smiled, "Well, first off, I didn't think that it would actually work. But I am a Doctor...believe me. I have seen where the heart is from every possible position."

Willow raised her eyebrows, "The back?"

Kerry shook her head, "You don't want to know. You would have nightmares."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, I have enough nightmare fodder as it is."

Tara patted Willow's back comfortingly. And Janet spoke up, "What...I don't know exactly how to phrase this..."

Kerry held up a hand and smiled, "You are half way across the country. Don't worry...I know good friends when I see them. Isn't that right Kim?"

Kim shook her head in mock jest, "Don't even go there Dr. Weaver." Kerry smiled.

oOOOOo

Everyone had hugged, kissed and cried a little and now it was time to see Willow and Tara off at the airline gate. Kim and Tara stood off to one side giving the relatives some space. "Make sure that you know where the exits are, and that you don't eat too much of the airline food. There has been some bad viruses going around on planes."

Willow smiled, "Aunt Ker, I'm just going back to California. Maybe I can do this again sometime."

Kerry nodded, "But only if you have the time. Get an education first. And be careful of all that Wiccan, and earth saving that you do. And you and Tara take care of each other. I can see the love between the two of you."

Willow smiled, "Only if you will do the same Aunt Ker. Make sure that she doesn't have to get attacked by too many more crazies. Or at least raise her salary."

Kerry chuckled at this and gave Willow a big hug. Willow was surprised, Kerry had never done that in a public space before. Kerry pulled back and primly handed Willow her carry-on. "Say hello to your mom and your uncle for me okay?"

Willow nodded as Tara and Kim came over and the boarding of the plane was called over the loud speaker. "I'll email you Aunt Ker. Love ya."

And they boarded the plane. Kerry sighed, "I have to say, those two are unique people. And they have trouble following them around more than a dog follows his tail."

Kim nodded, "Yeah, tell that to MY shoulder." Kim looked sadly at Kerry, "I think I'm going to need a whole lot of medical attention Ker."

Kerry slapped the back of her hand against Kim's abs, "Yeah, yeah, you'll get it hon. You'll get it." Kim smiled her most radiant winning smile as they walked back out of the airport.


End file.
